Frente a Frente
by babi2098
Summary: Frente a frente bajamos la mirada pues ya no nos queda nada de que hablar
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado los fics, lo que pasa es que he estado medio atorada en la escuela y pues no he tenido tiempo, espero les guste este song-fic de la canción Frente a Frente de Enrique Bunbury, la original la canta otra chica pero me gusta mas la versión con Bunbury.**

**Espero les guste mucho.**

**Punto de vista de Sam**

Estoy mas que confuso, toda mi vida soñé estar junto a Freddie y ahora uqe estoy con el, siento que no lo merezco, yo una niña desaliñada y nada femenina merece estar junto a alguien como Freddie. El se merece algo mejor, creo que lo mejor es terminar.

**Conversación entre Sam y Freddie por Facebook **

Freddie, tenemos que hablar-le dije al chico castaño

Que pasa-me dijo el

Necesito un tiempo-me odie inmensamente al decir esto

Porque-me dijo mirándome a los ojos

No me siento lista para tener novio-mentí

Pero yo te quiero mucho-me dijo con el corazón en la mano

Y yo a ti pero lo nuestro no va a funcionar-casi lloro al decirle esto

Si funcionara, porque yo te quiero y sé que tú me quieres, olvida todo lo que te han dicho-me dijo

No Freddie, entiende por favor

Está bien, si quieres terminar solo dilo-me escribió

Sí, quiero terminar, pero no quiero terminar nuestra amistad

Claro que no Sam, tú has sido mi mejor amiga junto con Carly, siempre estuve ahí conmigo-escribió en la conversación

Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-le dije…Diablos así o mas insensible pensé

Ok-me dijo

Bye-le dije

Bye-me dijo

(Freddie aparece desconectado)

Después de eso Freddie tuvo una nueva novia, al principio me desconcerté y él lo noto pero le invente algo para que no se preocupara. Todo iba bien hasta que cai en una depresión y no sé quien fue el estúpido que le dijo a Freddie. Después de eso se le declaro a una de mis amigas, y ella le dijo que sí, me da gusto por ambos, se me han inventado chismes pero mientras él y ella sepan que no son cierto todo está bien. Pero ahora que cuando él y yo estamos **Frente a Frente bajamos la mirada pues ya no nos queda nada de qué hablar.**

**Les gusto?**

**Espero que si!**

**Dejen reviews! :D**


	2. Por tu felicidad a costa de la mia

**Hola bueno aquí les traigo la secuencia del fic Frente a Frente. Espero les guste mucho!**

**iCarly ni los personajes me pertenecen todo es propiedad de Dan Schneider**

"**Por tu felicidad a costa de la mía"**

Carly y yo estábamos en los casilleros y en eso llega Freddie

Hola damas-dijo Freddie

Hola-dijo Carly sonriendo

Que hay Freddork?-le dije

Y como vas con Solange?-le pregunto Carly curiosa

El martes que viene cumpliremos un mes-expreso Freddie sonriendo

Woow, eso es todo un record para ti, felicidades-le dije sin tanto animo

Lo tomare como un halago-me dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona

Muchas felicidades Freddie, me sorprende que hayan durado, ya sabes con la fama que tiene Solange-dijo Carly

A que te refieres-pregunto Freddie confundido

Que no es obvio-le espete a Freddie- dicen que con cada que anda les pone el cuerno, además todos la conocen por ser una…

Sam!-se exalto Carly

Mujer fatal-dije al fin

Miren, yo sé lo que dicen de ella, pero aun así la amo y sé que no me haría eso-dijo Freddie decidido

Bueno, está bien que pienses así-concluyo Carly

Me alegra que lo apruebes, Sam puedo hablar en privado contigo-dijo Freddie

Mmm claro-dije tratando de parecer seria aunque el corazón me latía a mil por hora

Sabes hacer poemas-me pregunto es voz baja

Si, si estoy inspirada-le dije tratando de mantener la compostura

Excelente porque necesito que me ayudes a hacerle uno a Solange para regalo de un mes, pero soy pésimo escribiendo-dijo apenado

No puedes ser tan malo, haber dime un verso o alguna estrofa-le dije

Aquella hielera vacía  
que espera que la llenen de pepi cola  
para recuperar su alegría  
dijo Freddie sonando dramático

Qué pena-le dije muy seria

Lo sé-me dijo desesperado

Ok, te ayudare, hoy saliendo de la escuela y reza para que tenga inspiración-le dije en tono amenazante

Gracias, ahora estoy más feliz-y se fue hacia el salón de química

Todo por tu felicidad, por tu felicidad a costa de la mía-dije cuando él se hubo alejado.

**Les gusto? Dejen reviews por favor :D**

**Alba**


End file.
